


I could... join you... sir

by sherlocked221



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Locked In, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>both Jeeves and Wooster have been locked in on a boat. what happens locked in a boat, stays on the boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could... join you... sir

**Author's Note:**

> My first jeeves and wooster fanfic. i love those two!

“Sir, it seems Mr Stoker has locked us in.” Jeeves explained after trying to open the door. Bertie tried his chance at opening it but for both it was a lost cause.  
“Good Lord Jeeves! Why the blast would he do that?” he exclaimed as his good manservant looked around the room.   
“I couldn’t say, sir.” Jeeves replied and looked for another room. Bertie stood confused, watching out the window at the murky sea.   
There wasn’t much either of them could do but to settle down for the night. Jeeves hadn’t found another bedroom so was forced to sleep on the carpeted floor that felt like sandpaper against his skin. The other annoying and dashed inconvenience was, there were no clothes they could wear to bed and Jeeves would have a melt down if they slept in their clothes so it was under garments or nude.  
“What are we going to do Jeeves? Stay in here until I am to marry this girl that I have no feelings for? And what am I to eat? Or wear for that matter?” Bertie complained as he slipped into bed while his valet had his back turned. It was rather embarrassing to undress in the same room.   
“I find as troubling as you do, sir. But it does seem that if you need it, I can require some food and maybe some clothes as, to put it in Mr Stoker’s words, ‘he has no quarrel with me.” Jeeves explained, his posh English voice pronouncing every word as they come off his tongue. Bertie nodded and sunk further into his bed, feeling more then just embarrassed at the sudden enjoyment of Jeeves’ strong voice. Jeeves then turned the lights out and undressed himself in the dark.  
“Goodnight sir.” He said.  
“Goodnight Jeeves” Bertie replied as he began to try and sleep but there was always that unnerving reminder that his valet lay on the floor, only wearing his underwear. It was hard to imagine when it was so enjoyable thinking about the black suit he wore.

That night, Bertie awoke, feeling hungry, freezing cold and desperate to hear his manservant’s voice.  
“Jeeves.” he whispered, hoping that he’d be awake. There was some rustling where Jeeves’ bed was which gave Bertie some hope.  
“Yes sir.” Jeeves’ voice had never been so relieving to hear.  
“I must admit, it am very cold.” Bertie said as the light turned on, revealing his valet, wrapped in a bed sheet.  
“I’m afraid sir, there are no other duvets in here. If you wish… I could… join you…sir” Jeeves said, pursing his lips at he end. Bertie could barely believe what his valet had just said. Catching his breath, he tried to reply.  
“Um… I think that would be… what I mean to say, yes.” he found himself saying.


End file.
